


Blue Eyes

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bipolar Disorder, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Ian's point of view, M/M, Neighbors, Nicknames, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Could you please please please write a 'the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU? I love your fics and i just read this and i think it would be perfect for gallavich ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon!!  
> I just received like 7 new prompts a couple days ago so I'm trying really hard to get them done, please be patient with me :)))   
> Also, I wrote this from Ian's POV and that was kinda hard cause usually I write from both of their pov's or from mostly Mickey's, so this was new for me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!! <3  
> P.s. destiel_is_destiny67 also wrote a fic based on 'the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ it's called 'Hot, But Not So Much The Apartment Complex' and it's great :))) xx

Ian was so happy to be in a good place. Life has never been easy for him and his family. His father for all intents and purposes, Frank Gallagher, was an alcoholic who would do anything for a drink. At least Frank was there (most of the time), their mother, Monica, up and left multiple times. Monica has bipolar disorder, and Ian being her favourite received that gene from her. 

 

For as long as Ian could remember he’s wanted to become an officer in the army. That got shot to hell when he didn’t get into West point then joined the army illegally under his older brother, Lip’s id. He had his first manic episode in basic training. He tried to steal a helicopter then went AWOL. 

 

Lip and their youngest sister Debbie found Ian working as a bartender at a gay club. He was so out of his mind. Ian was now so grateful for them. They found him and brought him back home. They watched him and saw his actions becoming very erratic. It wasn’t until he crashed and had his first depressive episode that they saw the looming signs of bipolar. 

 

Fiona, the eldest and motherly sister, checked Ian into the hospital where he stayed a few months. He came back home as his old self. Ian was stable and went back to school. He got his life in order.

 

 

So here he was, 24 and moving into his own apartment. Well, he did have a roommate but the guy was barely home. He worked at night and Ian worked days. Their paths rarely crossed, but he was a good roommate. He kept the apartment clean as well as cleaned up after himself, and he payed his share of the rent on time.

 

Ian was thankful for being in a healthy and stable state. He was sad to leave his family but he knew it was time. He was 24 and in a good place. He didn’t need them to watch over him anymore. He was able to do that for himself now and he couldn’t be more grateful for that.

 

 

Ian was coming home from work, at an advertising firm, when he saw him. The hottest guy he’d seen in a long time. 

 

The guy was coming out of the apartment next door from Ian. He closed the door and looked at Ian with the most piercing blue eyes he’d ever seen. Ian looked him up and down before going back to his face. The guy was looking at him so intently. Ian gave him his best half smile before entering his apartment. 

 

 

Ian spent the rest of the night thinking of those blue eyes.

 

 

The next morning Ian got up at dawn to go for his morning run before work. It was summer so he wore shorts and a tank top. It was also Friday and he was really excited for the weekend. The week had been super stressful and busy, it didn’t help that he kept thinking about those blue eyes of his cute neighbour. 

 

 

Ian got back for his run with his tank top draped over the back of his neck. He was sweating like a motherfucker. 

 

He entered the apartment building and saw the cute guy from the apartment next door at the mailboxes. Ian figured this would be a good time as any to check his mail.

 

Blue eyes was in a tank top and shorts, and in his slippers. 

 

Ian got to his mailbox, which was next to his since they were next door neighbours. 

 

The blue eyed raven looked at Ian when he came up to his box. 

 

Blue eyes looked at his face before raking over Ian’s body. Ian couldn’t be more happy he decided to take his tank top off. Ian ran a hand through his hair before opening his mailbox. Blue eyes looked him over before those eyes landed on Ian’s face. 

 

Ian gave him that half smile again and said, “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Blue eyes said back before closing his mailbox.

 

Ian took his mail out and closed the box. Blue eyes was still there.

 

“I’m Ian,” Ian said.

 

“Good for you,” Blue eyes said back. 

 

Ian grinned. Blue eyes had attitude. Ian looked him up and down then noticed his hands holding his mail. He had tattoos on his knuckles but he couldn’t really make them out.

 

Ian looked back up at blue eyes and he was looking at his chest. 

 

Blue eyes looked up and Ian was smirking at him. Ian said, “I guess I’ll keep my nickname for you than.”

 

Blue eyes burrowed his brows before giving him an indifferent face and said, “Whatever.”

 

Blue eyes turned and walked away. Ian smiled and followed him up. 

 

They walked in silence up the two flights of stairs. 

 

They got to their doors and before going inside Ian gave him that half smile again. Blue eyes looked him up and down again before going inside his apartment. 

 

 

 

Ian awoke to the most annoying sound ever. He checked his phone and it was a little past three in the morning. Great, the fire alarm really had to go off now. 

 

Ian got out of bed and put on his shorts from that morning and grabbed the t-shirt that was on his dresser. 

 

He made his way out of the apartment making sure he didn’t lock himself out. 

 

Ian was standing out of his apartment with everyone else from his floor. They all looked pissed off to be awake right now or they weren’t cause they were still awake. Some were dressed like they were just getting home from a night out. 

 

The only one not completely dressed was blue eyes. He was standing next to Ian in just his underwear.

 

Light blue boxers actually. They matched his eyes. 

 

Blue eyes looked at Ian and saw him check him out. Blue eyes glared at him and said, “What the fuck is going on?”

 

Ian smiled and said, “Fire alarm was pulled.”

 

“No shit sherlock, shouldn’t we do something? Like go outside maybe?” Blue eyes said.

 

Ian smirked and said, “Usually it’s a false alarm or some drunk kids pulled it. If it was serious we would probably smell smoke by now.”

 

“Great,” Blue eyes said crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Ian couldn’t stop looking at him. He was so hot. So pale and a little on the shorter side, but his chest and abs were defined. And don’t get him started on his ass. Damn, he had a nice ass in those boxers.

 

Blue eyes looked at him and said, “The fuck are you looking at?”

 

Ian smirked and said, “You,” before looking him up and down again.

 

Ian couldn’t tell if blue eyes blushed or not because he averted his gaze instantly.

 

The super of the building came up the stairs and said, “Sorry about the inconvenience folks it was just a false alarm. Some dumb kids were getting high inside the building and set off the alarms.”

 

Everyone on Ian’s floor made disgruntled noises before going back inside, and some snickered at the idiocy of those kids. 

 

 

Ian was left in the hall with blue eyes. 

 

Blue eyes looked at him and they were just staring at each other. 

 

Ian gave him that half smile and said, “Have a goodnight,” before opening his door.

 

“Mickey,” blue eyes said stopping Ian in his track.

 

“What?” Ian said turning back to blue eyes.

 

“My name’s Mickey,” Mickey said.

 

Ian grinned at Mickey before saying, “Good to know.”

 

They entered their respective apartments. Ian smiled to himself in his bedroom, how was he supposed to fall asleep now?

 

Ian put his shorts back on but didn’t put the shirt on. He took his keys and went out in the hall. 

 

Ian went to Mickey’s door and knocked.

 

Mickey opened the door, he was still in just his boxers. 

 

“Can I borrow some sugar, neighbour?” Ian said with a small smirk. 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “That the best you got?”

 

“How about I show you what I got?” Ian said with a sly grin.

 

Mickey smirked at Ian and moved out of the way to let Ian inside. 

 

Once Mickey locked the door behind him Ian pinned him to the door and latched his lips onto Mickey’s. 

 

Mickey seemed caught off guard but recovered quickly and kissed Ian back just as rough.

 

It was like a battle for dominance in that kiss. It was all tongue and teeth. 

 

Ian pushed Mickey up against the door with his hips, rubbing himself against Mickey.

 

Mickey groaned into the kiss and pulled Ian closer, grabbing onto his hips.

 

They were glued like that for a while before Mickey pushed Ian off and said breathlessly, “Bedroom.”

 

Ian followed Mickey to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

 

Mickey pushed Ian onto the bed and dropped to his knees in front of him. Mickey freed Ian’s cock that was hard as a rock. Ian lifted his hips slightly to remove his shorts and Mickey pulled them all the way off. Mickey smirked at Ian before plunging his warm mouth on his cock.

 

Ian moaned and fisted Mickey’s black hair in his hand. Mickey hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around trying to get as much of Ian in his mouth as he could manage. The rest he pumped with his fist.

 

Ian felt like he was on edge so he lifted Mickey off of him. Mickey got up and Ian grabbed him pulling him onto the bed. Ian got on top of Mickey and kissed him fiercely again. Mickey pulled Ian closer to him and rubbed against him.

 

Ian got up slightly and left a trail of wet kissed from Mickey’s jaw, to his collarbone, down his chest and torso. He got to the waistband of Mickey’s boxers and left some sloppy kisses there. Ian mouthed at Mickey’s bulge through his boxers making the friction unbearable for Mickey. Mickey was moaning and trying to lift his hips up into Ian’s warm mouth.

 

Ian looked at Mickey and smirked before removing his boxers. Mickey threw him a bottle of lube and Ian smiled at him.

 

Ian slicked up his fingers before taking Mickey’s length into his mouth and inserting a finger into his warm hole. Mickey thrust up slightly at the multiple stimuli.

 

Ian added another finger, he was twisting and turning inside of Mickey and matching his movements with his tongue on his dick.

 

Mickey pulled Ian’s hair slightly to get him off and said, “I’m good man, get on me.”

 

Ian smirked at Mickey and said, “Impatient little fuck you are, huh?” 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Fuck you,” with no real venom in his words. 

 

Ian smiled at him and said, “Don’t mind if I do.”

 

Mickey smirked at him and handed Ian a condom. Ian rolled the condom on and Mickey turned around and got on all fours.

 

Ian lined himself up and thrust inside of Mickey slowly. Mickey moaned out when Ian was fully inside of him.

 

Ian stroked up Mickey’s back making him arch into his touch. Ian started fucking Mickey.

 

“Harder,” Mickey said impatiently.

 

Ian smacked Mickey’s ass slightly before giving him what he wanted. Ian started pounding into Mickey hard. Ian must have hit his sweet spot because Mickey moaned out in pleasure. 

 

“ _Fuck yes right there, Ian_ ,” Mickey said.

 

Ian moaned just at Mickey’s words. He wanted him to say his name again.

 

“Say my name again,” Ian said seductively gripping Mickey’s hips harder, definitely leaving fingers marks.

 

Mickey moaned and said breathlessly, “ _Fuck, Ian._ ” 

 

Ian pulled Mickey up onto his knees so that his back was flush against his chest, changing up the angle, making it that much more intense.

 

They both moaned out. Mickey rested his head on Ian’s shoulder, held onto Ian’s left hip, and reached his right arm around to grab onto the back of Ian’s neck.

 

Ian kissed Mickey fiercely. It was breathless and full of lust. 

 

Ian reached around to stroke Mickey’s neglected cock. Mickey moaned out and thrust into Ian’s fist then back into his dick. They kept up that torturous rhythm until Mickey moaned out, “ _Ian,_ ” and came into Ian’s fist. 

 

Ian groaned out and thrust harder and a bit faster into Mickey and shot his load into the condom and biting down onto Mickey’s shoulder. 

 

They lay spent side by side on Mickey’s bed before falling asleep. 

 

 

Ian woke up to the feel of someone stirring in his arms. Ian opened his eyes was met with a pair of piercing blue eyes looking back at him.

 

Ian smiled and said, “Mornin’ blue eyes.”

 

Mickey chuckled and said, “So that was my nickname.”

 

“Mhm,” Ian mumbled before tightening his hold on the blue eyed raven. 

 

Mickey chuckled again and said, “You’re such a dork, firecrotch.”

 

“At least your nickname is sweet. Mine’s just cliche,” Ian said.

 

Mickey smirked and said, “Get used to it.”

 

Ian grinned and said, “Oh, I plan to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


End file.
